wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandrake the Malfeasant
Mandrake the Malfeasant is a character that appeared in the episode, "The Loose Screw". He is an elderly super villain and one of the top ten villains in the galaxy according to the Galactic Villain Leaderboard with 15 planets under his rule. Despite his feeble and weak persona, he was once the most feared and powerful villain in the galaxy, as well as the arch-nemesis of the galaxy's former greatest heroine, Stella Starbella. Physical appearance He is a tall (but hunched) elderly green alien with a long white beard who wears glasses and a dark cloak with hood. In his youth, he was very muscular and healthy but still wore the same attire, minus the glasses. Personality Mandrake acts like a senile old man, usually appearing quite forgetful and feeble, as well as sickly to the point where he may even appear as though he is gravely ill or dying. Despite this, he is still a very evil and competent villain who, while having fallen from the top spot in his old age, is still one of the most notorious villains in the galaxy. Powers and Abilities Due to his advanced age, Mandrake seems to be physically powerless and often appears sickly, likely making him quite weak. However, he is still a competent conqueror and he makes up for his physical weakness with the aid of his robot army, and while they seem quite outdated and clunky, they are still quite dangerous, as they are still able to conquer planets on Mandrake's orders and were even able to fight on par with other villainous minions in "The Battle Royale". Mandrake also wields a large scepter with an "M" on it which is quite powerful and can shoot powerful and destructive beams of energy, which also makes up for his physical limitations and it also serves as a walking stick. It is unknown how strong he was in his youth, but he seemed quite muscular during those days. Relationships Stella Starbella Even though they are mortal enemies with an incredibly long history of conflict, Mandrake is in fact in love with Starbella and deeply regrets that her heart was the one thing he could not conquer. History In his youth, Mandrake was the most feared villain in the galaxy and did all manner of evil deeds and horrific events which were all usually thwarted by Starbella, his unrequited love. Eventually he got too old and retired. In "The Loose Screw", Mandrake came out of retirement to show all the young punk villains like "Lord Hatred" what real villainy was all about. His first easy victory was over Sherblorg 7 and even managed to kidnap their king. However, Starbella, with the company of Wander and Sylvia, soon arrived to stop him, but the trio was quickly trapped by Mandrake. Mandrake then gloated his victory and how he would soon be the greatest in the galaxy, but then quickly made Starbella know how hurt he was that he was never able to conquer her heart, however she quickly corrected him that its his own fault for never trying to just have a good time with her. She then escaped his trap, defeated his robots, and saved the king, Wander and Sylvia singlehandedly, all before making Mandrake's ship self-destruct. However she did not wish to leave her old foe behind as he fumbled on his computer so she then carried him to safety. The group then had a peaceful tea time on the ship while enjoying cookies, Mandrake included (although while locked in a cage). In "The It" and "The Good Bad Guy", Mandrake was somehow able to escape Starbella's custody and continued his plans for conquest, eventually conquering many worlds and rising all the way up to the top ten on the Galactic Villain Leaderboard. In "The Battle Royale", Mandrake heard a rumor about a "ring of invincibility" in an asteroid field, so he and his robot army traveled there and proceeded to do battle with the other villains and armies who had come for the ring. During the battle, Mandrake eventually comes across Wander and Lord Hater and releases his robots on them, however Wander distracts them by making them do the robot dance, much to Mandrake's anger. Mandrake then prepares to blast them with a powerful beam of energy from his scepter, but he soon begins coughing and states that he is too old for this nonsense. He then slowly walks away to take a nap elsewhere. Appearances *"The Loose Screw" *"The It" *"The Good Bad Guy" *"The Battle Royale" *"My Fair Hatey" (No lines) *The Bad Neighbors Trivia *He is based on Ming the Merciless, the main villain from the Flash Gordon franchise. *The password to the self-destruct sequence on his computer may be "Starbella's Fella". Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Humanoids Category:Rulers